


【V6\了游】数据感染【Tron AU】

by Sefira_Magician



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tron, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefira_Magician/pseuds/Sefira_Magician
Summary: CP：拓扑篡改感染龙!鸿上了见 x 防火墙龙!藤木游作 ，TRON AU借用了大量TRON系列设定的电子界中，先后进电子界小黑屋的黑化龙了和龙作的意味不明的事。Warming：① 魔改版Tron系列的AU，因为PM的卡组设计大量围绕这Tron系列的作品典故，因此就用了这个AU，其中不熟的专有术语大概都是Tron系列的；② 无浪漫氛围的双龙互锤，不知所以的剧情展开（。③ G……我觉得这玩意绝对是个G……？④ 电子信息术语乱用，请专业人士尽可能忽略。
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku





	【V6\了游】数据感染【Tron AU】

**Author's Note:**

> 最早发表于2020年9月28日
> 
> 为了庆祝10月表中红爹和教主大进表，让自己也体会一把Z4快游人的快乐（和大哥一同进19年1月表的银河眼暗物质龙），所以我决定搞一搞分别先后在19年1月表和20年1月表进去的大哥和拓扑篡改感染龙。  
> 其实在13号就写了，但是因为现实里突然忙起来现在才发，真迟（  
> 电子信息这内容玩意太难写了以后都不要写了，呜呜呜呜

“Playmaker大人，如果您收到了这个消息的话，就可以知晓我们找到了突破高级禁限(Advanced Format)空间禁止扇区(Forbidden Sector)的关口(The Portal)。方位坐标大致位于AF19-FT01-S07，通过这个关口，您就可以从高级禁限空间逃离出来了。关口将于您收到这条信息的同时同步开启，有效时间24电脑网时，希望您成功脱离！”  
这是藤木游作于15时前收到的一封来自备份秘书的信息。  
说实话，在这个空阔、虚无一般的空间里，他没指望过还能有出去的可能，想必他的手下为了给他发送这条信息一定是竭尽了他们的全力。  
这也没办法，谁让他是电子界的组织核心(playmaker)程序(program)TRON在临死前创造的最后一个，同时也是被寄予了最厚期望的电脑界组织核心维护程序Playmaker，一定不会被谋杀了TRON上位的电子界篡权者CLU放过。  
因此，在又一次反抗运动中，当他为了掩护反抗军组织最重要的力量核心，而变身为TRON赋予他的最高级形态——防火墙龙形态来协助撤退时，最终独自力量耗尽的他被CLU的军团整个抓获。  
不过，最终他并没有直接被送去改造或是去了角斗场，而是直接被CLU送到了这个据说是用来“关押最危险的程序”的电子界外空间“高级禁限空间”中永久地监禁。  
分明对危险的敌人直接数据删除就好，所以藤木游作极其怀疑是CLU是否没有足够的权限去动由TRON直接创造的他。  
但是，虽然留下了一条性命，但在这个空阔、虚无的空间中，对藤木游作来说也毫无意义。时间和空间概念逐渐都变得模糊，如果不是收到了备份秘书发来的这条信息，他恐怕要迷失在这个电子界外空间里了。  
可是，这么空阔、虚无的空间真的存在出去的关口吗？原本他还对备份秘书发来的信息有所怀疑，但当他凭着直觉按备份秘书所指出的方向尽快赶去后，距离出发时间过去了大约过了15时之后，他果真远远地看到了远处的虚空中所漂浮的蓝绿色数据光晕。  
那确实就是关口。且由于藤木游作到得即使，脱离关口还有9小时才关闭。  
然而，CLU真的会放他走吗？  
当藤木游作熟悉的脚步声在身后响起时，这个答案就自然而然地呼之欲出了——  
“了见。”藤木游作转过身，对着身后的存在发出略带沙哑的呼唤声，仿佛距离上次喊出这个名字过了至少百年。  
面对藤木游作的呼唤，对面却没有回应，而原本不管怎样对方都会回应的。这不但是长期以来并肩作战的战友之间的情谊，这也是自藤木游作作为电脑界组织核心维护程序Playmaker诞生以来朝夕相处至今的伴侣，甚至连“藤木游作”这个名字都是对方赋予的。  
“姓氏我投骰子给你选了一个，至于名字……因为你是由TRON制造的组织核心，所以我认为也可以叫‘游作’。”  
可眼前前面这位，看起来并不像是赋予了游作名字的那个人。  
诚然，对方的核心主体还是自己认识的那个外貌，但其他外观……不管是那些从身体上所长出的仿佛外域(Outland)的静止数据海颜色一般的深蓝色骨骼外甲，还是在这些骨骼外甲上端或是末端幽幽亮起的荧蓝色或暗红色不祥的纹路，抑或者是在身后延展开去的恶魔系生物般的蝠翼、长角或是金属般的巨尾……虽然鸿上了见确实与游作一样拥有龙类的程序展开形态，但这个被命名为拓扑数据感染龙的上级外形，却和藤木游作所熟悉的那版有着细微的差异。  
如果非要形容，那就是全身都散发着恶性程序才有的不详气息。  
“了见，你怎么也进到了高级禁限空间？是组织要你来带我出去的吗？”出于对伴侣盲目的信任，游作虽一开始抱有疑惑，但立即强行压下了那些许的不安，快步上前走去，想给他一个久别重逢的拥抱。  
游作抱上去了，环着了见的腰间，头上因为被关进来时一直没有完全解除龙化而保留下的龙角轻轻地抵在了见的胸口。  
——然而，正常的了见要么应该回避掉，要么也应该回抱他的。  
“你不是了见。”游作松开了双手，后退一步，想脱离出这个恶性程序的攻击范围。  
可是他没成功，趁着游作不注意，这个恶性程序的巨尾冲着游作快速一扫，使得游作一时间站立不稳。但这个恶性软件的行动却还没停止，趁着站立不稳的游作还没反应过来时候，他又突然跳了起来，冲着游作发起冲撞，在一阵响度不低的外甲碎裂声中，他们最后变得狼狈地双双抱团滚落在地。  
他被恶性程序牢牢地压在地面，一只强壮的利爪扼住了他的喉咙，然后，这个恶性程序终于发出了他出现以来的第一个声音。  
“禁止离开。”  
游作被这道突然的袭击搞得头昏眼花。在最开始撞上地面的时候，他脊背上的棘刺就碎掉了几根，更别提后来还在这个该死的不知什么物质构成的地面上翻滚了几圈，加上上面这头恶性程序龙给予的重压，他的头角差点也要损毁于这恶心的地上。  
等到他稍微有些清醒的时候，他终于才后知后觉地意识到，他在这场力量角力中都处于下风。不管是CLU在关押他的时候，尽己所能地给他削弱了程序中的力量数值，还是这个恶性程序在制造好的时候，刻意加了诸多特别针对他数据的设计，总之，只是这样简单的力量碰撞，他的身体都可以变得堪称遍体鳞伤。  
游作试着抬起一只手，小心谨慎地摸向胸口。他记得在最开始的撞击中，恶性程序是用他的重拳朝着他胸口重击的，然后就是利用身体的重力优势对他进行加压。在拳头打上胸口外甲的瞬间，游作清楚地听到了他胸甲的碎裂声。  
果不其然，待他收回手时，越过扼住他喉咙的强壮手臂，他远远地看到他的手上沾着属于他自己的荧蓝色血迹。  
游作挣扎了一下，试图从恶性程序的利爪下获得些许自由。  
“CLU不允许，我就不会走吗？”游作拨弄着恶性程序的爪子，缓缓地说道。  
突然间，游作身上亮起了蓝色纹路，原本更接近人类的身体也突然间开始长出更多主体为白色的外甲覆盖住身躯。一些被恶性程序破坏的地方开始得到修复，就连身体中的力量也变多了起来——  
游作直接掐断掉了掐着他喉咙的爪子。趁着恶性程序快速抽回手的时候，他迅速地朝后跳去，争取到了空间展开了属于他的蓝白色长尾与膜翼，对恶性软件架出了防御态势。  
理应是CLU做了什么手脚。因为那个恶性程序断掉了的爪子，竟然在他抽回手的瞬间就开始进行了恢复，没几下恶性程序的爪子就已经恢复成了原本的样子，而它原本理应这么半永久性的地断掉的。  
恶性程序不会赢，他是TRON设计出的最杰出的组织核心维护程序，而对面仅仅是CLU为了真对他的弱点而设计出的复制体——原本应该这样的。但是，就在游作打算一边监视恶性程序，一边后退着朝关口移动，准备脱出的同一时间，另游作始料未及的事情发生了。  
他看到了那个复制体恶性程序，对着他露出了孤寂而痛苦的表情。那个表情绝无半点虚假，与鸿上了见于父亲去世的那天的夕阳中，在某些瞬间无意间露出的脆弱表情如出一辙。那是电子界原生程序才会露出的表情，和CLU制造的那些粗略仿制品完全不可相比。  
这让他难得地迟疑了一下。  
但是这个迟疑对他来说却成了致命空隙，对方的巨尾又是一个横扫，这回他彻底地被扫翻在地，背部除了展开的膜翼外，几乎就是毫无防备地暴露在对方的眼前。  
然后，游作就被对方狠狠地咬住了后颈。  
拓扑篡改感染龙的咬合力极大，这是游作很久之前就领教过的，他的肩膀、腰部和大腿根部都曾被留下好一段时间内都无法消失的深痕。但是现在……  
游作只能发出竭力但无声的嘶鸣，差点咬断颈骨头的牙齿深插入颈，将毒液从利齿中注入了游作的肌肉。不须等待多久，游作就感觉到了自己的身体在渐渐失去控制。  
他徒劳地甩了甩相比之下过于纤细的长尾，仿佛在发出无力的抗拒。  
这是拓扑篡改感染龙形态自带的天赋，只是游作此前从未直接领教过它。又怎么可能会被领教呢？了见从未对他露出过他的毒牙，就算在他身上曾数次留下过长时无法消失的咬痕，也未曾用过毒牙一次。所以，游作只听说过传闻，面对拓扑篡改感染龙无孔不入的病毒感染，再厚实的装甲也能快速间先被削弱后再分崩离析。  
现在，他总算领教到了，传言中所言非虚。  
虽然在理论上，TRON所赋予的躯体可以对抗大多数数据入侵，可先不提TRON赋予的这个被动恢复能力的局限性，单就在对鸿上了见这个程序的警觉度上，藤木游作就从未设防。  
身上的白色外甲，逐渐在恶性的感染侵蚀下化作数据光粒消散而去，与之相对的，则是伴随着消失的外甲逐渐露出的柔软的躯体。  
然后，游作感觉到有什么湿滑的东西从他的大腿根部起始，沿着腿部的肌肉线条蜿蜒滑下，画出暧昧的路线——  
是直连程序内部的原始数据接入口，在病毒不断的感染下，它已然违背了它主人为其层层设下的防线，忽视掉原主人所发下的所有指令，为篡改了身份标识夺取权限的入侵者谄媚地打开了程序的后门。  
毫不迟疑，TRON预设的安全工具立刻进行了运作，可依旧迟了一步。由于未曾对鸿上了见设防，因此这后知后觉的安全工具运作效率实在是相当的慢，完全给了入侵者发挥的时间。  
于是，在之后某个瞬间，游作的大脑瞬时间一片空白。他徒劳地瞪着突然失去焦距的眼瞳，下意识地想稳住他因身后某种冲击与撞击而超前栽去的身体，然后垂首，有些木然地看着突然贯穿他胸口，把他从后背穿钉在地上险恶的锋利骨尾。  
但他无法叫出声，甚至一时间无法理解这瞬间突然发生了什么。  
所以，等到他的意识终于回归后，他才后知后觉地意识到，他正以龙的形态被迫与另一个龙形态的程序进行粗暴的拟真交尾，或者说，在干着看上去像在龙类交尾的行为。  
可藤木游作知道这实际上并不是表面上看到的这一回事。  
他动了动身体，抬起一只爪子，抓住位于身下部分的尾骨，试图故技重施，将对方的骨尾末端折断。只可惜，尾骨不但纹丝未动，随着游作的挣扎，它反而越扎越牢。  
简直就像他天然的牢狱。但他依旧抓着身下的尾骨没有松手，就像囚犯抱住监狱的栅栏，甘愿待在这不公的地狱。  
谁让对方用的是鸿上了见的外观，让藤木游作极大地损失了离开的动力。  
他紧抓着拓扑篡改感染龙的尾骨，大力地喘着粗气。先不算在刚刚不长的互殴中，他的胸腔内部内容不但受损了大片，后来还额外多加了一根尾骨来给他造成持续的贯穿伤害；光是要应付身后那头巨大怪兽对他身体进行的各种无情攻击，他就已经要耗费掉他大多数精力。  
整体上，防火墙龙和拓扑篡改感染龙的属性是完全不合的，这是他们在刚认识到对方也拥有诸多功能性不同的形态变化后，两人不约而同达成的共识。如果说TRON设计的防火墙龙就是为了保护数据、保护电子界而生，那么拓扑篡改感染龙就是为破坏信息、毁灭数据而存在。  
Gumblar（篡改感染），即自动化的恶意软件传播攻击行为，潜藏和伪装的大师，谦逊与温和的外表下，潜藏的是尖锐的攻击性以及高强的控制性的危险内核。  
这表现为游作的外甲恢复进度近乎停滞，只因为身后的程序的毒液已经侵染到了游作的程序核心中枢，几乎将所有的安全防护机制都强制性地进行了关闭，以方便他长驱直入，将自己的程序组件深深种植进程序的底层核心中。  
无法阻拦，也无法终止，身后的程序一边的利爪用力地掐着游作的腰，另一边的利爪死命地掐着游作被重度咬伤的脖颈，一次又一次地将自己带进了程序后门，出于本能地将恶意程序组件注入其中。游作只感觉头晕眼花，以及躯体即将从内部涨破的痛苦和恶心感。  
“缓冲区……要溢出了。”游作嘶哑地出声道。  
但身后的程序并未理会，他的一切行为也不过是遵循CLU给他的预设。CLU就是想让游作绝望，想让他痛苦，想让他在自己无法消灭他的情况下让他生不如死，谁叫他是继承了TRON遗志的最高杰作。  
可是，如果这一切只是施加于自身，游作无所谓，但这次，CLU带上了他所重视的人。  
这就不止是自己的事了。  
游作勉强打起精神来，调动了所剩不多程序运行空间，此前他几次的迟疑差点把他自己亲手送向了程序崩溃。  
作为电脑界组织核心维护程序，要删除一个他自身判断为危险的程序组件或是程序，对他来说并不困难。诚然，这一次的篡改感染攻击，确实使得他身体内安全防护机制都被强行关闭，让他被动地认人宰割。只不过，作为在实际上拥有最接近电子界最高级权限的Playmaker来说，他还有的是其他方式来处理一个恶性的程序，问题只在于他是否愿意使用那些手段而已。  
“ ……我还是，不愿意伤害了见的。”游作的声音轻得像羽毛，一只原本抓住尾骨的爪子也腾了出来，轻轻地覆上掐着他腰间的爪子背面。  
“所以……还请了见之后，不要质疑我的决定。”  
伴随着话音的落下，以及覆上腰间爪背的爪子的骤然收紧，游作头顶头角上的光圈在闪烁了一会后，光线便如同湖中涟漪一般荡漾开来，一圈一圈地扫荡了全身那些可点亮的纹路。电脑界组织核心维护程序开始在对自身进行代码搜索和分析比对，以确认身体内那些被毒液影响病变的组件。  
“……我不知道了见是因为什么原因被CLU找到的。”游作飘飘忽忽地说着，比起真的跟身后的人对话，听上去更像自言自语。“到底是因为与Playmaker站到了一起，还是作为电子界真正的造物主——User们信念的继承者而义无反顾地踏入CLU的陷阱，一切的一切都让我对了见感到抱歉，如果不是我的存在，了见可能没必要走到这个地步……”  
游作身后程序的动作突然停止了。这在游作意料之外。  
在理论上，只要是由CLU亲自设计或修改的程序组件，这些程序组件所寄宿的程序，都没道理能自主决定自己行为的走向，更别提那些CLU设计来就是为了使其成为自己忠实打手的程序——游作没想到还有普通程序能停止CLU设计的进程。  
“为了User的信念。”身后的程序低声道，声音波折、破碎，就像濒临损毁的扩音器。  
“……了见？”游作试探性地发出声音，并试图回头望去。可那一瞬间的正常仿佛幻觉，他的头部再度遭到重击，沉重的锤击硬生生地将他的头砸向地面，头部仅存的外甲嗑在地面上，又崩裂出了几道消散中的细微光粒。  
“果然是你，了见。”游作艰难地从地面中抬起头，荧蓝色的血液从额头上缓缓流下，衬得他的眼睛愈发澄澈明亮。“虽然不知道CLU对你做了什么，但我不会放开你、也不会让你放开我的。”  
仿佛是呼应了这个安全防护程序的宣言，他身上的外甲竟然在渐渐恢复。就算一开始回复速度颇有些慢，但很快就加快了速度。伴随着腹部肌肉与骨骼再生长的声音，贯穿了安全防护程序身体的尾骨，便被新生的体块在半途中硬生生地折断、碎裂。  
游作丢掉爪中抓着的断尾，单手往地上一撑，朝侧边翻了一个滚，毫不留情地将自己从拓扑篡改感染龙的身上拔了下来。带着倒刺的输入插口强行拔出身体时，由于大规模的扯伤给内部带来了剧痛，荧蓝色的血液混合着先前不知属于部分的液体，顺着拔出的惯性喷射进了空中。  
但尽管如此，游作也丝毫不敢怠慢。鉴于是TRON亲手打造的与由CLU亲自改造的躯体，哪怕刚刚彼此都受到了重大的损伤，在不到一秒内自身便开始快速复原想来也是极其自然的事。没有人肯在这场较量中认输。  
游作对着恶性程序摆出了警戒的架势，他一边地警惕地看着拓扑篡改感染龙的尾部几近完全恢复，一边带着些不安的思绪防范着恶性程序可能的突然袭击。  
这不能不让他警惕。他将一只爪子放上自己仍显得平坦的腹部，感受着身体里正在生成的新组件。  
这个叫沙箱（Sandboxie）的新组件是他摆脱恶性程序控制的关键，它可以在自己身体里新生成一个区块，然后将身体内部所有收到恶性感染的程序组件，统统装载到沙箱内部虚拟的程序运作区之中，从而消除对自身的危害。  
此前他从没用过这个，毕竟，他诸事小心以及行事谨慎的性格，让他从未给其他一般程序得到机会可以直接入侵他的身体内部。  
除了他。  
也只有他。  
游作凝视着他眼前那个他本该熟悉但现在却不甚熟悉的程序个体。点亮了荧绿装饰光线的深蓝色与深灰色巨大躯壳，伫立在高级禁限空间的虚空中，仿佛就是这个世界的一切。  
……只有他能够成功地入侵到安全防护程序Playmaker内部深处，留下自己亟待播散开去的种子。  
仿佛到了什么时间点，游作——Playmaker放在自己腹部上的爪子突然地用了力，爪尖深深地向着腹部深处扎了进去。荧蓝色的液体再一次溅了出来，为侵占了自己身体内腹部空间的爪子让出了一条通路。  
“我原本也不想这样的……”游作低声说道，但并不在意对方是否回馈。“可是，这是我目前能想到的，唯一能拯救你的方式……不要输给CLU，了见。”  
他最后说出的话，仿佛一声叹息。但是，与他发出的声音截然相反的是，他那只扎进腹部深处的手不知道为什么，又突然发起狠来。只见游作那只扎入腹部的爪子屈起了指节，不一会儿，就抓到了他想要找的东西。  
筋肉与骨骼碎裂的声音惊悚地在这个虚空中突兀地响起，伴随着从齿缝中发出的不成调的呜咽与嘶吼，游作那扎进身体里的爪子也渐渐地往外拉出一个“东西”——一个带闪烁着荧光绿色的，有手掌大小的方形事物。只是没等人看清，就被游作都也不回地朝身后随意地抛开了去。  
仿佛什么都没发生过。连快速愈合的腹部也都在暗示着这是不值一提的偶发状况。  
“不要输……”游作说着，向前走了一步。  
恶性程序没有任何回应，但也没有任何攻击态势，就好像刚刚被游作再生的身躯折断尾骨后也断掉了侵入的意识。他只是静静地站着，半龙化的面部向着他，闪烁着不详荧绿微光的灰白色的眼瞳映照着他的身影。  
游作又上前了两步，小心地张开手，轻轻地抱住了恶性程序。“了见不是发誓过要保护住我们的世界，不是吗？”  
恶性程序还是没有反应，或者说，比起纯然地没反应，更像是被什么冻结住了。但尽管如此，游作还是注意到了，对方那自然下垂的前臂在微微地抽搐，仿佛正在被什么力量多方角力。  
“了见，你和我不同，是TRON所打造的电子界中诞生的原生生命，是电子界的奇迹，而不是什么为了维护这个世界才特地去打造的程序产物。你是不同的，了见。”说到最后，仿佛是想起了什么失落的事一样，游作的声音也变得有些飘忽。  
“而维护电子界，保护……电子界中所有的生命是我的天职……”安全维护程序轻轻地说道，温柔地仰头捧起了鸿上了见的脸，一边摩挲着他的面部，一边凝视着他，然后，轻轻地朝着嘴唇吻了上去。  
这是一个不含有其他任何复杂情绪与欲念的吻，就像野外拂面的微风。但其他的动作却全然不像这个吻一般温和轻柔，游作趁着鸿上了见身体中由CLU设计加装的部分，仍在因安全防护程序的反干扰而无法运作期间，略为粗暴地将对方背朝下的推到了地面上。这回，是拓扑数据感染龙背部突出的巨大骨刺部分受到地面的撞击而产生部分崩毁。  
藤木游作毫不迟疑地跨坐上了拓扑篡改感染龙的腰部。  
“……所以，我判断，让了见恢复原本自我意志也是我应该做的。毕竟，第一，在CLU对电子界原生生命的屠杀后，他们已仅存不多；第二，了见作为奇迹的领袖本身，已然是电子界的希望了；第三，电子界需要希望。”  
他熟门熟路地扶住身下拓扑篡改感染龙下身上作为输入接口的部分，反手直接用力捅入了他防火墙龙形态躯体下身体后部深处隐藏的输入口。他们在龙化的状态下并不是第一次交尾，但这么毫无感情的、只是为了工作而进行的还是头一次。  
游作一边感受着拓扑篡改感染龙的输入接口在自己身体深处的存在感，一边缓缓地动起了身体。  
防火墙龙的程序防护组件本身就不是面向其他程序而设计的东西，基本上限定只能对自身使用。但由于其是TRON为了保护自己的最高杰作而设的强力组件，不管面对电子界中的什么恶性程序或病毒的存在，都有极高速率的处理能力。所以现在，在高级禁限空间中，在缺乏其他反病毒手段的情况下，让游作不考虑去使用这个手段也几乎不可能。  
所幸的是，游作并不在意自己需要对对方使用这个功能。  
“可能会有点痛苦，请忍耐一下。”游作对仍是恶性程序的鸿上了见轻声说道。

因此，待到鸿上了见开始恢复自我意识的时候，他便发觉自己正沉浸在一片柔和的蓝光之中。  
这与他此前最后的记忆不符。  
在他的记忆中，是CLU派来围剿反抗军的部队，以及闪着诡异的橙色冷光的铺天盖地的飞行器。一直在本地生存的程序们在反抗军的掩护下四下奔逃，与电子界原生生命们一道向电庭城（Den City）外的外域（outlands）撤离。只要他们撤离出城市，CLU对程序们的监视与管控就会被大幅削弱，让他们能有重整喘息的机会。  
原本他也应该作为反抗军的领导来指挥撤离，并要与撤离部队一道离开的，但是他最后却没有这么做。这一切只是因为，他听到了从最前线部分传来的消息，作为电子界创造神TRON在消逝前留下的最后遗产，电子界安全防护程序Playmaker在掩护他们撤退时被CLU抓住，然后前线一时全线崩溃的消息。  
这让他无法接受。  
因此，他便一时间允许了自己的无端冲动，无视了他身上仍存在的其他工作，充耳不闻亲信们的劝阻，执意地要回到前线去，试图挽救战线的颓态。  
但他没有想到，此次一行，他竟然直接见到了CLU程序的本体。但他也没想到，这个实际上全称为“数码化身应用程序”（Codified Likeness Utility）的原电子界创造神的协助管理者，长着和他的父亲一模一样的脸。  
这完全说不通，这让他的程序一度陷入崩溃，然后这点难得的疏忽让CLU变得有机可乘。  
所以他被改造了，以变成CLU猎手的方式，被投放到实际上为电子界最高级监狱的高级禁限空间中，用以拦截任何一个想从中逃离的程序。比如现在。  
但他没想到他竟然会被拯救。  
他敢保证，从没有人见过防火墙龙如此引颈昂首，优雅展翅的姿态，温柔的荧蓝色光辉在本无光源的高级禁限空间中徐徐铺展，在绝境中也能带给程序希望的信标。  
这让他想起了只有他在小时候才远远见到过一面的创造者，那时候创造者还并未逝去，它在听说他们的诞生后便从圣域中特地前来，摸着他们新生的头颅，温柔地称呼他们为奇迹。  
“够了。”他声音嘶哑地开口，抬起一只手制止了身上电子界安全防护程序难得任性的个人行为，略为艰难地坐起了身。  
“……是了见吗？”骑在他身上肆意妄为的人垂下头看着他，纯净、圣洁、无暇的脸朝侧边歪了歪。“CLU给你的影响消失了？”  
鸿上了见勉强点了点头，然后开始打量起了周围的景象。他看到不远处微微闪烁的出域关口，以及散落一地还未化作数据消失的血液、碎甲以及目不忍视的躯块，联系到这个是高级禁限空间，大概就明白了大致发生了什么事。  
“我很抱歉，耽误了你离开的时间。”他就事论事地说。  
但安全防护程序只是抱了抱他。“这不是了见的错。本来我也没有指望这么轻易地就能从CLU的监狱中出去，况且，能和了见在一起我已经很高兴了。”  
又是猝不及防的发言，这个安全防护程序总是这样，经常让鸿上了见怀疑，TRON在消逝前创造这个名为Playmaker的安全防护程序的时候，已经没有时间给他加装上像样的基础语言包。  
然而，就在鸿上了见又一次地寻思到底要怎么向这个安全防护程序回复的时候，他突然感觉到有个什么东西在蹭着他的尾巴。鸿上了见朝那东西望了过去，只看到一团勉强可以算是龙的模样的，闪烁着暗绿色光线纹路的什么暗灰色东西。并且，它并不一直是模糊的团块模样，它自己在胡乱动弹的同时自己也在想方设法地塑造着自己的躯体，很快，鸿上了见就可以看到它撑起了幼小的翅膀。  
“那是什么？”他皱眉发问，然后有些不安地从它身上感受到了某些他非常熟悉的程序构成。  
游作也回头看了看那团东西。  
“是之前我放进沙箱里的受感染程序组件。”他语气平淡地说，“但我忘了我拥有TRON赋予的创造程序的权限，这一疏忽导致它在从我的程序系统中脱离后不会马上自动消失，我原本应该给它再加一个自动删除指令。”  
“看上去你的方式是物理脱离。”鸿上了见的不安终于得到了解释。  
他从来不能理解这个程序为什么总是能对自己这么残酷，但是每次问起来的时候他总是会跟他谈原生生命应当拥有的生命的温暖与他这种冰冷程序的差异，以及他对电子界的责任与义务。他从没把自己当做一个生命来看待，哪怕在大家的眼里他已经是与其他人无二的生命。  
“这没什么的，缺失的程序组件可以从预留的副本中恢复。”安全防护程序似乎觉得自己是在安慰他。但游作不知道，这实际上并不能达到他想达到的效果。  
在他们谈话中，那团模糊可疑的东西也长成了某个具体的形状。只见它拍了拍翅膀，从了见尾边缓缓腾起，扑腾到了游作的肩上——是一只颇有防火墙龙样子的暗色小龙，与防火墙龙的差别是，它的外观仿佛是防火墙龙被什么电子病毒给感染过，所以呈现的就是这种给人以不安全的暗色样貌，连身上的光纹都似乎带上了病毒的色泽。  
了见觉得自己知道它为什么会长这个样子。  
“你完全可以使用攻击态来攻击我。”了见觉得自己的声音有些发干，毕竟这是他从未想过的事态。  
但游作似乎对这不以为意。“我不会对了见使用攻击态的，因为了见就是我使命里要保护的对象。”安全防护程序认真地说道。然后他就像突然想到了什么，忽然稍微转过身去捧起了那只小龙。  
“我想到了，我可以用它来给备份秘书发个失约信息。”他半是自言自语道，“我们的程序信息都被CLU的系统记录再案，但这个东西没有，所以它应该能在关口关闭前通过关口的通道，来到外界……”  
往后，了见就不知道游作在做什么了，他看上去仿佛就像在和小龙沟通，但又好像什么都没做。最后  
，了见只看到小龙打了个响亮的哈欠，什么也对游作做出回应，就又扑腾起翅膀朝着即将关闭的关口飞走了。  
“你其实可以直接一走了之，不是吗？”看着小龙的身影消失在关口的光线中，了见又对游作开口道。“对重造一个针对CLU系统记录的新身份对你来说本就易如反掌，你可以再在CLU的监控下的世界‘重新’来过。”  
但是，就像了见对他说了个什么世纪难题，游作原本就罕有出现的表情的脸，此刻却突然就陷入了明显的纠结之中。  
“不，了见，一点也不容易。”  
“因为你在这里。”

-END-


End file.
